Days Before They Where Vanished
by OutCast4Love
Summary: How Benjiman and Lucy Met....From Childhood until There Marriage, up to the Birth of Johanna...A little story I though whould be cool lol. First Story! Please Read!


The Days Of Our Lives - Past, Present and Possible Future.

What was life like for Benjamin Barker and Lucy Harrison before the horrid Judge Turpin came into the picture?

Author's Note: If you see a " " next to the names in the following story, They are compleatly made up okay?

Chapter 1: Benjamin's Childhood

Benjamin's childhood wasn't like others. He grew up with a mother and father. His father was an alcholic, and his mother was a prostitue. His fathers name was James and his mothers name was Jillian. James wasn't a simple man, when something made him mad - He made sure everyone know it; He mostly took it out on his poor wife, and son. Every night James would come home from another horribal day of not being able to sell any papers. Also what he did sell - it didn't go to the family, no - He made sure that he always had some Gin.

Now, Jillian on the other hand; She wanted her son to have a good life, that she never had at all and to do that...she began to sell herself to richer men, and getting them drunk which was easy because James always had never finished his Gin alone, she would take his Gin away from him and use it on her clients. Once the men she was sleeping with where drunk enought, she'd take there money, now usualy - she'd only come home with about £_ 4. But _£_4 is better than nothing, It could have bought some food for a day or so. The price of meat was pretty high, so it was likely they wouldn't have meat for some time, they could have patatoes if they wish.Yep, life was hard for the Barker's but, then again, who's life wasn't hard in London? _

_Benjamin, He just wanted his fathers attention which he never got. He always tried to do everything to please his father he himself took up a job to help bring home food. He worked as a shoeshinner; Not a very good paying job, then again money was money to him. He just wanted to have some attention for being a good son to his parents. _

_Theres more of a story to the Barkers, when Benjamin was about 11, His father was found drunk in the river from a being out until the early hours drinking. His mother, met some rich man and ran off, leaving poor Benjamin alone to defend himself at the age of 11. But that was all soon to change when he met Miss Lucy Harrison..._

_Chapter 1.2 Lucy's Childhood _

_Lucy Harrison was born to a good life. She had two adoring parents who loved her._

_Her mother, Gayle Harvest was a seamstress who worked for a rich man named Nathan Harrison Now Gayle, could sew just about anything and everything to her hearts content. Nathen saw that in her and he fell in love with her compleatly, she had everything that could make a man a man, she had all the pretty figures any man could want. Gayle would work long hours for Nathan, sewing rather odd things from what he did that day, weather it was his pants from when he got a whole in them or from making new cutians for his rooms. She would earn quite a well living from working with him, She would make about _£60 for everything she fixed or made, then one evening they desided they where perfect for each other and got married and had Lucy, who was just the same beauty of her mother.

Nathan Harrison was a complex man with many faces, that Gayle nor Lucy ever saw, At night, he was an alcoholic who wanted every woman he could get, this including Jillian Barker, He would continue to see Mrs.Jillian Barker until one night, she took what was most glorious to him; All the money he had in his wallet - about £297; Now, when Nathen found out about that, he took his sucessor,Jacob Greyson and had Jillian fall in love with him.

Now Lucy, when she was about 5 she saw what was going on with her father and this terrified her; Making her not sure if she could ever trust a man again. All of this was changed when she met Benjiman Barker, at the age of 9. . . . .

OoC: Please Review! Tell Me What You Think!!


End file.
